What's To Come?
by horseluvr10
Summary: sam has come home after years in college to tell her love to Jake only to find out he has a girlfriend Jessie. What will happen and who will Jake choose?
1. Coming Home

**Sam's Pov**

**"Man,I wonder if everything is all the same after all these years," Sam said. She had been gone for 5 years to become a vet and hadn't been home for all those years . She had wanted to get back early instead of staying the full 8-10 years she would have had to stayed so she didn't take breaks and kept studying. She had only been able to make a couple phone calls and letters because she wanted to stay concentrated on her work,and she was finally going home . She couldn't believe it! It had hurt her to stay away from the family she knew and loved and Jake. She had been arguing to herself how she didn't like him and wanted their friendship to stay the same, but she couldn't help it she knew now that she loved him and was hoping he felt the same way.**

**Three Ponies-Jake's Pov**

**"Jake,"! Maxine called "Its almost time for Sam's Welcome Home party." Jake came down stairs wondering how Sam was going to feel about his new girlfriend Jessie. Sam had been his first crush and love , but she had left and barely contacted him and kept him updated about college and her. He loved her long auburn hair and beautiful green eyes. "No Jessie is my girlfriend and I cant let Sam into my head," Jake thought."Ok mom I'm coming." Jake got up from his desk and walked down the steps jumping the last two. He was 26 now and still living with his parents he hoped to take over Three Ponies Ranch or buy one of his own someday. All of his brothers were moved out and either in college or had families of their own."Jake go ahead over to River Bend and take these desserts," Maxine said. Jake grabbed the pies and walked out the door. When he got to his blue truck he had had since he was 17 he put the pies in the passengers side and cranked it up . He pulled out and 30 minutes later he pulled into River Bend. The party was gonna start at 6 the time Sam had called Wyatt and told them she would be here. He got out of the truck and waked to the door and knocked. "Come In," Grace, Sam's grandmother called. He walked in and she turned around. "Oh hey Jake didn't expect ya so early ", she said. "Yea mom said to bring the desserts so here I am ". "Here set them right here andgo on and set up the tables out side." "Yes ma'am." Jake walked out and set up the tables in front of the barn so Sam couldn't see it when she got here. After he got done setting the tables up, everyone stared showing up with a bunch of food all of the smells made Jake's mouth water."Yum!". He went to help the Kenworthys put up their horses. Jen graduated this year but got back a little earlier that day so she was here, HECK about the whole county of Darton was there to welcome her back ." Well she is gonna have an awesome time seeing everyone," he thought. A couple minutes late Jessie pulled in and got out . He walked up to her and kissed her. "Hey didn't think you would come." Yea right and miss meeting this girl you had all your adventures with that you talk about all the time," She laughed. He kissed her again and took her to meet everyone.**

**Sam's pov**

**She was just pulling in and the door flew open . Grace, Wyatt, Brynnaand Cody come flying out . She got out and spread her arms open and they all just about knocked her over they hit her and hugged her so hard. "I missed you guys so much," she already had tears going down her face. She had grown taller than most of them but her dad of course she was 5'9". She had grown alot taller than her 5'4" frame five years ago. She had her auburn hair cut to her mid back and she was wearing it in a pony tail. She had on a pair of blue jeans and a college shirt on. They all finally let go and she said "I cant believe im finally home." We've missed you dear ," Grace said. "When we got that phone call that said you were coming home we all just about died with happiness,"Brynna said,"We've missed ya sis and we have a surprise for you in the barn ," now 14 year old Cody said."OK come on lets go," she hooked arms with Cody and walked to the barn with him. Right as she rounded the side wall of the barn there were loud yells of "SURPRISE" **

**Author's note **

**OK how do you like it so far tell me if you do or don't like what i messed up on anything I'm open to criticism . tell me if you think i should delete this and start all over . REVIEW , COMMENT it would mean alot**


	2. Heartbreak and Dancing

Sam couldn't believe her her eyes. There in front of her was all her friends and neighbors. She smiled a wide grin and started hugging everyone. When she got to Jen she shrieked and said ," I can't believe we have graduated ." " I can't either ," Jen said. "Oh, and look out Jakie-boy over here has a little friend with him," she had a sympathetic look for Sam,she knew Sam loved Jake . Sam looked at Jake and saw a woman with beautiful black hair dangling past her frowned , she felt tears about to fall , but she swallowed them down. "Well , gotta face him sooner or later," she smiled to Jen, which probably looked like a grimace. She left Jen with another hug and walked up behind Jake. "Hey ," she said. "Sam," he looked uncomfortable . "How have you been?" he said. "Good, College was rough ,but I wanted to get back here quickly so I didn't come here for breaks and kept studying." " Here I am," she stretched her arms wide. "Well, I'm glad your back," Jake said. The girl behind him nudged him and he silently apologized to her. "Oh, Sam this is Jessie my girlfriend."the words shot like and arrow in Sam's heart. Sam did her best to put a smile on her face and she barely succeeded."Hello, you must be Sam it's finally nice to meet you I've heard alot about you," she smiled. " I hope good things," she gave a fake laugh.

**Jake's Pov**

It seemed that Jessie and Sam were getting along okay so far, but he sensed something about Sam he just couldn't put a finger on it. She looked the prettiest he had ever seen her. She had filled out alot and grown taller. Her blue jeans fit her perfectly and her college t-shirt stuck to her. Her auburn hair was pulled into a ponytail and her green eyes were glowing it seemed to him. He broke out of his thought with Jessie waving her hand in front of him. "Oh, huh what was that." "Sam was asking you a question," she said. "Ask me again sorry I was zoned out." "I said, How have you been over these years," Sam said. " I've been doing good just got done breaking a mare and I got a pretty penny for her too." "Oh, that's good"" How long have you all been together," she asked. "We started dating about 2 years ago and we've been together ever sense," he said and kissed the top of Jessie's head and pulled her against him. " Um , I have to go Cya later," Sam suddenly said. She practically ran off toward the crowd. "Hm wonder what that was about ," he thought. "She's nice ," Jessie suddenly said."Yea, she's one of my best friends."

**Sam's Pov**

Her heart practically was shredded into a million pieces when she saw Jake kiss Jessie. She was trying to find Jen, and she had tears streaming down her face. she finally spotted Jen talking to Ryan, the co- owner with Jen's dad. She ran up to her and pulled her away . Jen started to protest until she saw Sam's face. "What's wrong , I'll murder him and nobody will find out." Sam laughed through her tears at Jen she was always quick to cheer her up. " Yep he definitely has a girlfriend ,Jen, her name is Jessie ." " He even kissed her in front of me and snuggled her into his side." " Why that little...!," Jen said. " No, Jen, I'm too late he has a girlfriend and would never want me ," she said. She plopped down on a hay bale next to her and buried her face in her hands. Jen sat next to her and wrapped her arms around her. "It'll be okay shh It's okay," Jen soothed her. Sam finally got up. "Your right this is my party and I need to enjoy it," she wiped away the tears and splashed her face with water from one of the fresh water in the horse's stall. She hugged Jen and walked out of the barn and spotted Jake and walked the opposite direction. It was already 8:00 and the adults were palnning on taking some of the food and going over to the Ely's house and have an all "older adult" party. After the adults left it was Jake , Jessie, Sam , Jen, Ryan, Darrell and a couple of the Ely brothers that had gotten to come like Quinn, Adam , and Bryan. They all cranked the music up and started to dance. Sam just went and sat on a log watching everyone dance until Darrell come and swept her off her feet and started dancing to "Dynamite" with her. She laughed and danced along showing off some of the new moves she had learned at the club her friends had dragged her too. Darrell was amazed and clapped his hands like a child."Look at yo moves Sammy girl!," he said and she laughed even harder. She looked across from her and saw Jessie coping her same moves so she stepped it up and Darrell just about died. He swung along with her dance moves and held her waist. Usually she would have felt uncomfortable dancing with Darrell like this but she felt comfortable. Everybody's mouths practically fell to the floor except for Jens. She was dancing right along with Sam , except she was dancing with Ryan. Jessie tried to follow the moves but failed and it made Sam laugh even harder than she already was. Finally, after dancing until she felt her feet were gonna fall off she went and got a water from the cooler and drank most of it down. She was later joined by Jen who had a huge smile on her face. "We really showed them our moves didn't we," she laughed. Darrell and Ryan walked up to them. "Damn, Sammy-girl didn't know you had moves like that," he said. Ryan was just staring at Jen in shock. She looked at him and laughed . "We went to a couple clubs in our free time. Which I might add we never got." Sam laughed and nodded her head. After drinking 2 waters she went and sat down for a much needed rest.

**Jake's Pov**

He couldn't believe the way he was seeing Sam dance , her body moved to the exact beat of the songs. He was dancing with Jessie she had gotten him to dance a little more openly and he was dancing along with her he watched her try to beat the moves Sam were doing and she succeeded the first time but horribly failed the second. he could tell she was embarrassed but either way he thought Sam's moves beat all . His mouth practically fell to the ground. He watched her dance with Darrell and felt a twinge of jealousy . "Wait, I have a girlfriend , and why am I thinking these thoughts, he thought. He finally led Jessie off of the dance floor . He was gasping for breath and so was she. he went and got them both a water . He guzzled his down and threw it in the trash bag. Jessie did the same. He watched Sam out of the corner of his eye and saw her laugh at something Darrell said and felt another twinge of jealousy inside him. " NO NO NO ," he thought."I can't think those thoughts. He followed Jessie to a chair and sat down .

A couple hours later after dancing , a game of truth or dare where Quinn had to call one of his ugliest girl teachers and tell her she was Hot, Adam had to run around the barn 10 time with nothing but his underwear on , and Sam had to call a random person and tell them to meet her at the club in Darton. After alot of deserved laughs everyone started to head home because everyone had work tomorrow. He had to start on a stallion and from a little birdie this stallion was gonna be tough to break. Jake got home and layed down in his bed and thought about some things , mostly Sam and Jessie and what he was gonna do.

**Sam's Pov**

As she layed in bed that night she thought about her new job tomorrow working at the vets office, and Jake she so wished he didnt have a girlfriend but she guesses it wasn't meant to be.

**Author's Note**

**OK so how is it so far? Review and rate and tell me my ups and downs Plz! THX!**


End file.
